Hina's Lullabye
by demonic blood shed666
Summary: Hiei is forced to sing a lullabye at Yukina's daughter's birthday party. And the poor fire demon just can't take the emotions anymore...not after seeing the splitting image his niece made of his mother. thanks to TouchofViolet for letting me write this


TouchofViolet this if for you because I thank you not only for the inspiration but for allowing me to do this. This actually takes place sort of after Hiei the Babysitter and I know I said I was going to do Lullabye For a Stormy Night but my head switched it to Within Temptation's Our Farewell.

I'm sorry if I butchered your story and I'm sorry for the OOCness of the characters but this is what I got. I hope you all like it.

Really, it wasn't his fault he couldn't stop twitching.

Scowling Hiei couldn't find it in himself to turn away from the window, lest, if his control slipped just a little bit...he would make a mistake.

He would make a disasterous mistake of informing Yukina just who he is or he would accidentally go on a killing spree. Yeah...turning away from the window, his only means for escape would be a very, very bad idea.

The half breed had a feeling Kurama knew he was anxious; the fox demon would continuously, conspiciously give him reassuring brushes of touch and look, the very air around him in control. And that was comforting. At least everyone else didn't notice.

It was a birthday. Hina's birthday. Hiei's third niece had turned one this very day and obviously everyone had been invited to the celebration.

Yusuke was clapping Kuwabara on the back, both males wearing huge shit eating grins as they practically downed their alcohol. Keiko, Yukina, Botan and Shizuru were all gushing over each other and the children, giving the birthday girl extra attention.

Keiichi was 'playing' with Koenma, in other words both toddlers were screeching and hollering over a toy fire engine and frankly Hiei was getting sick of the fucking noise.

"Hina," Keiko was getting down on all fours, smiling at his niece and he couldn't help it. Crimson colored eyes turned to look over at the scene taking place.

Like her mother Hina had sea green hair, her eyes were almond shaped but the iris were red. She had a rather small frame despite her tender age with a small nose and thin lips. "Yukiko how old are you today?"

The girl's garnet orbs glittered with both shyness and happiness as she gurgled out: "Ou!"

Yukina smiled gently and sat down as everyone else watched. "Really!" Keiko sat up on her knees and rested her hands on her hips. "You're almost all grown up aren't you Hina."

At the child's confused expression Botan clicker her tongue at the Urameshi woman. "Oh please Keiko, darling. Don't go frightening the poor girl!" The Reaper placed a hand on the birthday girls head and grinned. "Why, you're still a little one right?" Hina nodded enthusiastically. "No reason to make her feel old."

Kuwabara snorted. "If anyone's gonna scare her it's probably you Botan."

The blue haired woman humphed in response and everyone laughed.

Black brows furrowing Hiei watched in tortured silence as his niece had the time of her young life. She was playing with her sisters, grinning and laughing and the fire demon couldn't help but clench his claws into his palms. They were Forbidden Children. All three of them and Yukina knew that. Not only were they forbidden but they were half human! How could she do this?! If someone found out about them...

Hiei closed his eyes and turned back to the window. He didn't want them to suffer the same way he did...

And Hina...she looked so much like her...she was a splitting fucking image!

Scowl turning vicious Hiei tried to dispell the picture of his crying mother, tried to dispell the eerie exactness of his mother and his niece.

He couldn't do this!

The festivities continued and all the while the apparation ignored Keiichi's pleas to play, his shoulders growing tenser and tenser. He could sence eyes on him, Yusuke and Kurama in general as they knew something was wrong. Yukina and even the children watched him from time to time, confused and slightly afraid.

As they should be...he was a monster. Why wouldn't they be afraid?

As the Ice Maiden elders had proclaimed, he was a monster to destroy all life. If anyone trusted him, they would be making a pact with the fucking devil himself.

"Hiei," Kurama was leaning in close, green eyes attentive and aware of every little move. How appropriate, the infamous Youko Kurama had made a pact with the devil by trusting the unworthy little piece of shit that made up Hiei. "Hiei what's wrong?"

No one else was around them, no one else was listening to them they were all too absorbed in their activities. The only one who wasn't was Yusuke's kid and the strange brat that had become his shadow had miraculously managed to convice his uncle to let him recline in his lap.

Red eyes open and observing the outside surroundings Hiei responded with a silent, "Hina."

Red eye brows quirked up. "What about Hina?"

Wrapping an arm around the child in his lap Hiei muttered, "She looks like mother."

Emerald eyes widening in shock the fox spirit turned to look at the happy child. She was an extremely adorable girl, one who would grow into a true beauty and also Hiei's-and most likely Yukina's-keepsake of their mother. "I see." He really did. It made sense now, why Hiei was acting so out of it, so unusual. The first and last time he had ever seen his mother was when he was thrown over the cliff, it's only natural that he would be uncomfortable around the Koorime.

Hiei was saved from a curious Mazaku when Botan shouted out of nowhere: "Let's have a lullaby singing contest!"

Everyone stopped and stared, even the children and the Reaper merely shrugged her shoulder. "What? It's getting close to the birthday girl's bed time isn't it? Why not sing the kids lullaby's?"

The girls all nodded and instantly agreed and the males, even Hiei, were forced to sit in a circle with the girls, the kids in the middle. All except for Keiichi who was, once again, in Hiei's lap.

Needless to say the women were better than the men at the songs and funny enough Koenma was the only child who was actually asleep. Kurama so far was the only male who didn't suck at the singing, his soft voice lulling the twins to sleep.

Now all that was left was Hina and Keiichi with Hiei as the last singer.

Not knowing what he was doing Kuwabara shouted out, "Hey shrimp. Sing somethin' your mom sang to ya!"

Everyone froze. Hiei's eyes were wide and Kurama was frozen stiff, eyes moving warily between human and apparition, getting ready to jump in and prevent any attacks. Apparently Yusuke was thinking the same things.

But, surprisingly enough Hiei didn't strike out. Didn't say no. He conceded and Kurama was left to wonder if it was the surge of emotions welling up in his friend that made it so he actually would contribute.

"In my ha-a-a-nds, legacy with memories,

"I can hear you say my name-e-e," all the while Hiei couldn't take his eyes off his niece. The niece who looked so much like his precious mother, and the child in his lap was wiggling uncomfortably, eyes sad as he clutched at his 'hero's' cloak. the others seemed confused about how this could be a lullaby.

"I can almost see your smi-i-i-ile,

"Feel the warmth of your embrace," which was surprising of itself. Hiei had been wrapped up in freezing wards, how could his mother have felt any heat? Fuck, it was actually starting to hurt...

"But there is nothing, but si-i-ilence now,

"Around the one I lo-o-oved, is this our...farewell?" Everyone was silent, the girls' eyes wide and horrifyingly Yukina was watching him in confused wonder. Had Hina sung this to her as well? Keiichi looked like he was about to say something but his father shushed him, chocolate eyes transfixed on the sadness in his friends eyes.

"Sweet darling you worry too much,

"My child,

"See the sadness in your eyes," and there was. There was so much sadness and Hiei could feel his heart splintering behind the jagged, thorned wall.

"You are not, alone in life," at this Hiei had to close his eyes lest tears began to fall and he wrapped an arm around Keiichi's small waist. Sensing his uncle's depression the child nuzzled back into the strong chest and gripped the powerful arm.

"Although you might think...that you are.

"Never thought this da-a-a-ay would come so so-o-on

"We had no time to say goodbye.

"How can the world just carry o-o-o-n?" The half breed had wondered about that himself many times but what did it matter? It soon became apparent that it was dog eat dog, suvival of the fittest only the strong will survive. And no one gives a shit, about a defensless child.

"I feel so lost when you're not at my si--i-de,

"But there is nothing but silence now

"Around the one I lo-o-o-oved..

"Is this our...farewell?

"Sweet darling you worry too much

"My child, see sadness in your eyes," this was no lullaby but somehow the birthday girl was falling asleep. And nestled in his uncle's chest and listening to the deep temor Keiichi was zoning out as well. The adults were looking on with horror and Hiei bent his head, unable to stop picturing both Hina's and Yukina's images out of his head.

"You are not alone in life,

"Although you might think...that you are." Kurama's eyes were closed, his shoulders lax, almost as if he was picturing how it happened, how right before Rui had to take him away his Hina was singing to him in her rocking arms.

"So sorry your world is tumbling down,

"I will watch you through these ni--i-ights," you want to know what was scary? Hina was actually crawling to the rest of Hiei's lap but what shocked them all the most was how Hiei pressed their skulls gently into his chest, his entire body shaking and even Botan was able to see he was holding back tears.

"Rest your head and go to sleep,

"Because my child...this is not...

"Our farewell...

"This is no-o-o-o-ot our...

"Farewell."

Placing the now slumbering children on the floor, the emotional hanyou was out the window before anyone could say a word.

So? How was it? Did I butcher it? I swear you all need to check out TouchofViolet's stories, especially the little kid ones because I can see it all happening out so perfectly. I hope I didn't disappoint you.

Ja ne


End file.
